


[fanmix] faultline

by kimaracretak



Category: Star Wars: Bloodline - Claudia Gray
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Fanmix, Manipulation, Politics, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Politics is equal parts seduction and betrayal.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Carise Sindian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fic In A Box





	[fanmix] faultline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moreless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreless/gifts).



**i. i want to kill you** darling violetta **ii. future politics** austra **iii. one of us** nina **iv. tempted** collide **v. games** the birthday massacre **vi. after every party i die** iamx **vii. damages** hante **viii. so human of you** shireen **ix. cold war kisses** spythriller **x. faultlines** starset **xi. take a life** snow ghosts **xii. we only have eyes for you** phideaux

[listen on openwhyd](https://openwhyd.org/u/5fa36d91bdb995520bb57501/playlist/0)

* * *

**i.[i want to kill you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjpIcAJui3g)** darling violetta  
you let me wonder  
now i'll let you burn  
i promise nothing  
but still you return to me

 **ii.[future politics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y33Odz7CxWk)** austra  
realities beating  
a grave has been dug  
i'm looking for something  
to rise up above

 **iii.[one of us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1td1hqWEfxQ)** nina  
chasing the spades and the arrows  
only knowing dark inside you  
you'll never be alone as long as i am here  
so run baby, run baby

 **iv.[tempted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBN1AnIPzkM)** collide  
i am tempted here  
i am the hunter, i am the prey  
though you're ten thousand years  
every moment remains

 **v.[games](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ViC3bNO5a4)** the birthday massacre  
white lie  
one last call until we say goodbye  
save these cruel intentions for another night  
i'll be there, and i still won't know why, why?  
why do I try?

 **vi.[after every party i die](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2jbfAUGb4Q)** iamx  
you're living but you've got no soul  
you captivate but you hold no weight at all  
so watch as i start to smile

 **vii.[damages](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvukSE5GGLg)** hante  
and you said it's over  
and i kept trying  
i never thought you could damage me more

 **viii.[so human of you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNeTflipN6w)** shireen  
so you smile, i see your smile, and i cry  
drag me under, drag me down, and i try  
the surface will not let you take my smile  
for i am strong, i can be stronger than life

 **ix.[cold war kisses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJ7uFnCqxos)** spythriller  
secrets and lies, cold war kisses  
all the lipstick stains are in your mind  
you dreamed you could trick me senseless  
not for you this devil in disguise

 **x.[faultline](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfqVlwetWfY)** starset  
you're tripping over every fault of mine  
you're breaking open every single time  
it's never black and white, no  
going seismic out of spite, oh

 **xi.[take a life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uZHp_2eBk08)** snow ghosts  
hook your fingers to the wall  
proudly wear your crown of thorns  
but leave me with the war  
leave me with the war

 **xii.[we only have eyes for you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ve06-PcYDz4)** phideaux  
well the road is getting narrow, and we're getting to the brink  
pink and yellow, it's closer than you might think  
you don't control me, so keep your hands to yourself  
and you don't own me, you never have


End file.
